


magic and mazes (title is a work in progress)

by firstloveisajam (kageyamaismysetter)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M, jeon wonwoo is a legend, kwon soonyoung is a waiter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageyamaismysetter/pseuds/firstloveisajam
Summary: Soonyoung is a waiter at a local tavern. A serving wench, if you will. Except he's not a wench.Wonwoo is a legend - at least, he will be, once he fulfills his destiny.In other words, Soonyoung helps Wonwoo complete what he was born to do.But what we expect isn't what we always get.





	magic and mazes (title is a work in progress)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for clicking on this fic! I've had this idea for years - since fifth or sixth grade actually - and I've always wanted to make it concrete somehow. This is my way of solidifying the dream I had when I was younger (this was a real dream I had and I'm lowkey surprised I remembered it until now) and bringing it to life! I was unsure whether I wanted to make it a fanfic at first, but then decided that Soonwoo, one of my favorite ships, would be perfect for this. 
> 
> Please enjoy! I'm not the best writer, but I did have fun writing this. I plan to update regularly - it was a long dream, so get ready for a long (but hopefully fun) ride!

Oddly enough, it wasn’t the usual crow of the rooster that woke Soonyoung from his slumber. In fact, he had no idea what woke him. He stretched in his bed, feeling the warmth from radiating from his body under his thick quilt. _I wish I could stay here all day_ , he thought drowsily. He continued to stretch, rolling around in his small bed. But when his feet escaped the warmth of his comforter, the sharp cold stung him and woke him up completely.

“Argh,” he groaned, snatching his foot back in. He yawned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, got up from his bed, and opened the curtains. The sunlight poured in at a narrow angle, washing the bottom half of his tiny room with a golden light. He cracked his back, rubbed his hands, and yawned one more time. 

It was time for him to get to work.

******

Soonyoung lived and worked at the town’s only bar, Pledis Tavern. Despite being the only hotspot, the bar had excellent ambience and tasty food, drawing in the presence of travelers from nearby towns. Though the bar was always bustling, it was even more so in the winter. Everyone wanted to come in and sit in the pleasant company of others, swapping stories and sharing gossip and shaking the building with laughter and singing.

However, on the bitterest night of winter (and thus, the busiest night for the local tavern), nearly every spot was taken by locals, who wanted to chase the chill from their bones with a warm drink.

Tonight, the bar was occupied by entirely the local townspeople, those living further away unable to tolerate the freezing temperatures. However, tonight, a stranger in a thick, forest green cloak entered the tavern and sat at the last empty table, in the back. He went unnoticed by the other customers. Soonyoung, as per his job, rushed over through the crowds of singing drunk men and nimble serving girls, reaching the newcomer in no time.

“Welcome to Pledis Tavern. What can I get for you?” he asked in his most welcoming voice. Though separated from the main source of the noise, the stranger didn’t make any indication of having heard Soonyoung.

He tried again. “Welcome! Is there anything you would like?” The stranger lifted his head - and knocked Soonyoung’s breath away. The hood of the green cloak sat right on the stranger’s head, revealing soft brown fringe, a sharp nose, and the most intense eyes Soonyoung had ever seen. Dark and mesmerizing, Soonyoung would have been rendered unable to hear anything while staring at his eyes - until the stranger spoke. When he spoke, the deep rumble of his voice cut right through the chatter of the tavern, making Soonyoung shiver.

“I’ll just take two beers.” Soonyoung nodded, unable to speak, and quickly turned to bar. Though the tavern was starting to be at an uncomfortably hot temperature, Soonyoung could feel his cheeks heating.

 _His eyes are so beautiful_ , he thought. He shook his head - this was no time to think about a stranger’s eyes, especially someone he would never see again. He had beers to serve, tables to clear, money to earn. Refocused, he moved efficiently and worked swiftly, grabbing two mugs and filling them to the brim with the warm alcohol.

 _Get a hold of yourself, Soonyoung_ , he scolded himself. He was a professional and would treat the newcomer as such. But as he made his way over to the cloaked man, he felt his newfound resolve disappearing. It didn’t help that since he had left, the stranger had not taken his eyes off of Soonyoung, staring at him with his intense gaze.

“H-here you go, sir. Your two beers.” Soonyoung held his hand out for silver coins as payment, but was surprised to be holding the stranger’s hand. Flustered, he tried to pull away but the stranger held on and smirked.

“Please, sit with me. The second beer is for you,” he smiled.

Oh, fuck.

If Soonyoung had been too warm before, he was definitely sweating now. The stranger’s smile turned his serious gaze into something more playful, more innocent, the dark eyes becoming light.

He swallowed, and after making sure the other customers were otherwise occupied (if he was going to be irresponsible on the job might as well make sure none of the customers needed anything - or noticed), sat across the stranger. When the stranger let go of his hand, Soonyoung’s hand felt a little cold.

The mug, which Soonyoung had brought over with ease, felt heavy in his hands. He fidgeted, not knowing what to say. The stranger, on the other hand, seemed at ease and had taken his hood off, leaving the cloak on however. He was drinking the beer in eager gulps.

_He must have been very tired and cold_ , Soonyoung noticed. He took a sip of the beer, then asked:

“Where are you from? It’s much too cold out for you to have been from one of the neighboring villages, yet I’ve never seen you before.”

“I’m actually just traveling. Not from anywhere specific.” He shrugged.

“Traveling?” Soonyoung frowned. “Where are you headed then? Perhaps we can give you directions or supplies to help you, especially during this time of the year.”

The stranger’s eyes twinkled at the question. “I really shouldn’t be telling you this,” he admitted, “but you won’t tell anyone, will you?”

That threw Soonyoung off. “W-well, it depends on what it is!” he spluttered. “You don’t need to tell me, anyway,” he added hastily. He looked down at his nearly full beer and took a big swig. He glanced nervously around - he really shouldn’t have sat down nor started a conversation with the stranger. _Just what are you doing, Kwon Soonyoung?_

The stranger smiled and said, “I don’t mind telling you. But for now, I would like to request a room, if possible. It’s been a long day, and I am very tired.” He drank the rest of his beer and pulled out five silver coins, handing them to Soonyoung. “Is that enough for the beers and a few nights?”

Soonyoung smiled weakly back. “Of course, sir. Let me take your beer, and I’ll show you to a room. If you have a horse, leave him in the stable and we’ll also care for your horse.” He closed his fist around the coins and took the beer mugs, his still half-full. As he got up, his chair scraped loudly, and his cheeks - which were already red to begin with - darkened further. “I’ll be back soon, sir.”

The stranger’s smile grew. “Call me Wonwoo. And your name?”

“Soonyoung, si- Wonwoo.” And with that, Soonyoung scurried off, nearly threw the mugs in the kitchen, and returned to the table - only to find Wonwoo missing.


End file.
